


The Wish

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Community: Kradam Flashfic, Future Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish I’d told Adam that I loved him when I had the chance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Future!fic; teensy bit of angst mixed with some schmoop. Written for prompt #8: **crack** at kradamflashfic. Idea and title borrowed from Buffy.
> 
> Written: November 20, 2011

Kris ordered another shot and tried not to think about the fact that Adam was, at that very moment, at the rehearsal dinner for his wedding. Or possibly (Kris changed his estimation of how long he’d been sitting there when he nearly slid off the bar stool), home getting his beauty sleep for the big day by this time.

The big day that Kris had been invited to share in; the one that he’d RSVP’d to, though he’d rather cut off his arm than watch Adam marry someone else. It was his fault; his fault that he was sitting here alone, and that Adam had fallen in love with someone that wasn’t Kris.

Kris glanced up from contemplating the shot the bartender’d sat in front of him when someone slid onto the stool next to him. Not that it was an uncommon occurrence; people had been rotating off that stool since he’d sat down. But they’d been male, and this person appeared to be a female. Not that appearances couldn’t be deceiving.

The woman ordered a drink, then turned her regard onto Kris. “Guy troubles?”

Kris thought before answering. “Um, yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“Me, too.”

She accepted her drink and paid for it while Kris looked around them at all the guys filling the club. “You do realize that you’re in a gay bar,” he pointed out.

“Honey, that’s _why_ I’m in a gay bar.”

Kris huffed a laugh at her logic, saluted her with his glass, and tossed back the shot. It burned down his throat, but he’d long ago lost the ability to taste it.

“What are you drinking?”

Kris thought about that for a second. “I don’t remember. And I can’t taste it anymore.”

“Another of . . . whatever that is for my friend, please.”

Kris drank that one, and the next.

“You’re going to be feeling that tomorrow.”

“Hopefully I’ll still be drunk tomorrow. In fact, I think I’ll stay drunk this entire weekend.” And maybe, when the hangover cleared, he wouldn’t remember a thing, especially having his heart torn out as he watched Adam promise to love and cherish another.

“So, what was it, a bad breakup? He cheat on you?”

They’d never gotten that far. When the opportunity for . . . more had presented itself, Kris had just . . . thrown it away. He’d been afraid to take that chance, and now all he had was regrets.

“He should be flayed alive,” the woman stated vehemently. “Don’t you think? Covered with boils. Or maybe warts? Made ugly to whoever looks at him?” She gave Kris a shrewd look. “Come on, don’t you sometimes just wish . . . ?”

Kris nodded. “Yeah, sometimes I do wish . . . .”

The woman leaned closer, the excitement on her face at odds with the painful topic they were discussing, Kris thought.

“What do you wish? Incurable venereal disease? Permanent impotence?”

“I wish I’d told Adam that I loved him when I had the chance.”

“That’s your wish? Oh, come on, honey, you can do better than that. Don’t you want to see him drawn and quartered for hurting you?”

The woman stopped speaking and looked off into the distance, as if she was listening to someone else speak, then her attention snapped back to Kris. “Fine,” she snarled. “Done!”

There was a flash, and her face changed, became a horrible mask of veins, and then it was just a face again. There was a crack of thunder and the bar faded away around him. The next thing Kris knew, he was standing in Adam’s foyer, sunlight streaming in the windows so bright it hurt his eyes.

Kris was shocked out of wondering how he’d gotten there, and what the hell had just happened, by a shrill scream that pierced his eardrums. He looked up in surprise to see Adam standing there in his bathrobe, a towel wrapped around his head, a green mask of something on his face, staring at Kris as if he’d just seen a ghost.

“You’re not supposed to see me . . . .” Adam’s hand started to move towards his face as if to say, ‘like this’, but he finished with, “. . . before the ceremony!”

“What’s wrong?” Brad’s yell was just as shrill as he ran in from the kitchen where he’d been getting a cup of coffee, if the empty mug in his hand was any indication. “There better be a dead body in here to scare me like that. Unless you broke a nail?”

“Kris is here!” Adam said, calling the words back over his shoulder as he disappeared up the stairs.

Brad turned around to look at Kris. His eyes went wide, and his hands flailed. “Oh my god, Kristopher, what are you doing here? You know you’re not supposed to see him before the ceremony!”

Kris thought that was just for the groom, but it didn’t matter, because now that he was there, Kris wasn’t going to let Adam get married without telling him how he felt. It might be too late, in fact, it probably _was_ too late, but Kris needed to say the words. “I need to talk to him.”

“Call him,” Brad said firmly, marching over and placing his hands on Kris’ shoulders. He turned Kris around and gave him a push towards the door.

“I can’t call him about this!”

Just then Brad’s cell rang. He dug it out of his pocket, keeping one wary eye on Kris. Brad glanced at the screen, then held it up triumphantly. “Cale!” he said, before answering the call.

“How did you let him get away from you?” Brad demanded into the cell.

Kris heard Cale squawk something in reply, but he couldn’t make out the words.

“Well, someone let him escape, because he’s standing right here. And what did you guys do last night?” Brad wrinkled up his nose. “He smells like a brewery. And he looks like he slept in his clothes.”

While Brad was distracted with yelling at Cale, Kris snuck around him and took the stairs to the second floor two at a time.

“Hey!” Brad called after him, but Kris ignored him. Except to move faster, because Brad was fucking _quick_ when he needed to be.

Kris banged his way into Adam’s bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He set his back to it (to keep Brad out, and to give himself something to lean against so his legs didn’t give out), and tried to slow his breathing.

Adam stepped out of the bathroom, still patting his face dry with a towel. He’d lost the towel around his head, but he still wore the bathrobe. Adam gave Kris an amused smile. “Is Brad hot on your trail?”

“Um, yes? I mean, I think so. I’m sorry . . . about . . . busting in on you like this, but I needed to see you.”

Adam’s smile went even warmer. “Missed me already?”

Kris’, “Yes!” was heartfelt and full of years of misery.

Adam tossed the towel in the general direction of the bed and moved towards Kris. “Oh, baby, it was only one night.”

Adam held out his arms and Kris fell into them as if he hadn’t given up the right to do so long ago.

“I just . . . I needed to see you, before . . . .”

Kris buried his face in the fuzzy robe and slid his arms around Adam, holding on as if he’d never let go. As if he never _had_ let go. Long before he wanted to do so, Kris made himself release Adam and step back, cognizant that Brad would be coming for him at any moment, and he still needed to tell Adam how he felt.

Kris slid his hands down Adam’s arms until he held both of Adam’s hands in his own. “I need to tell you something,” Kris said as he stared at those hands. The fingers were bare of rings, and the nails freshly polished. “I know, I know it’s probably too late,” he went on, unable to look at Adam’s face as he spoke. “But I need to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Adam said, sounding worried.

“That I love you,” Kris blurted before his throat could close up and keep the words from escaping. “I don’t know if it matters anymore, but . . . .”

“I know.”

“. . . I just needed you to know that . . . . Wait, what?”

Adam’s smile held fondness and relief. “I _know_. You tell me everyday, and show me in a million different ways.”

“I do?” Kris said, confused

“You do,” Adam said.

And then he lowered his head and kissed Kris. It was unexpected, but not in the least bit unwanted. Kris didn’t know _why_ Adam was kissing him, only that he was. He went up on his toes and slipped his arms around Adam’s neck, the better to kiss him back.

Kris was not yet ready for the kiss to end when Brad slammed into the bedroom. “Alright, enough,” he said, not sounding the least bit surprised at having caught them kissing on Adam’s wedding day. “I’ve given you two enough time, especially since Kris isn’t even supposed to _be here_. Cale’s on his way over with your suit,” he told Kris.

“My suit?”

“But first you need a shower. Maybe two. And I’ve got to finish getting the princess ready.”

“Wait,” Kris said as Brad dragged him out of the room. “I’m not finished!”

“Finish later,” Brad said, in a tone that brooked no argument.

Kris looked back to Adam for help, but he just smiled and waved, mouthing, ‘See you later, baby.’ They ran into Danielle in the hallway.

“What’s Kris doing here?”

Brad just growled in response.

“Adam!” Kris said.

“Oh my god, really? It was just one night!”

Danielle went into Adam’s bedroom and closed the door, but Kris could hear their greeting through the wood. Brad dragged Kris into the guest room and gave him a not-so-gentle shove towards the bathroom.

“Shower,” Brad commanded. “I’ve got my hands full getting Adam ready for the big day, I don’t need to have to deal with you, too. Cale should be here soon.” Brad turned to leave, then shot a glare over his shoulder. “Stay!”

Kris didn’t know what else to do, so he shucked his clothes (they really did smell like a distillery, he noted), and stepped into the shower. The shower was amazing, and Kris let the water beat on his neck and shoulders before he washed his hair and soaped up his body. There was no need to hurry; he was going nowhere until Cale showed up with clean clothes.

Kris was studying his reflection in the bathroom mirror, specifically the dark circles under his eyes, when Cale burst into the room.

“I hate you so much right now.”

“Sorry?”

Cale threw the duffel bag he carried at Kris, then carefully laid out the two garment bags across the end of the bed.

“Ow,” Kris said when the duffel impacted against his chest. He opened it and peered inside. “There are two pair of shoes in here!” And they’d hurt.

“Suck it up,” Cale said. “I had to paw through your underwear to find the special pair you bought to wear under your suit because they won’t leave panty lines.”

“Special underwear?” Kris didn’t know whether to laugh or not. He chose ‘not’ when Cale glared at him.

“Get dressed. And do something with your hair before Brad rips me yet another new one.”

Kris raised an eyebrow. “Since when are you afraid of Brad?”

“I’ve always been afraid of Brad,” Cale said as he unzipped the first garment bag. He gave Kris a look of frustration. “Chop, chop!”

“And what’s wrong with my hair,” Kris said as he dug through the duffel bag for his ‘special underwear’, which turned out to be black silk boxer briefs (and which were _very_ comfortable, but Kris didn’t share that with Cale).

Cale didn’t even glance up. “Where to start?”

Kris ignored him and got dressed. He slapped some gel into his hair before he put on the silver button down (and the cuff links), the black tie, the black vest, and the black with silver pinstripes jacket that matched his slacks. Kris thought the vest was overkill for a wedding he didn’t even really want to attend, and he wondered why he’d gone out and bought a new suit for the occasion.

Or why he and Cale had planned on getting ready together, unless it was for moral support. There was a lot about this morning that was confusing, starting with how he’d even gotten there, but Kris decided to chalk any memory loss up to how much he’d drunk last night. Which made him wonder why he didn’t have the hangover from hell right now.

A knock on the door, and Danielle’s, “Everybody decent?” interrupted Kris’ thoughts.

Cale answered before Kris did, and Danielle popped into the room. “Adam sent me,” she said as she approached Kris with an evil grin. “Bathroom, now.”

Kris backed cautiously into the bathroom. Danielle followed and made Kris sit on the counter. She dabbed concealer under his eyes. Leave it to Adam to notice the bruising, Kris thought. Then she picked up an eyeliner pencil.

“Um . . . .”

“You promised,” she said. “Now hold still.”

Kris held still. Mostly because he was afraid she’d poke him in the eye if he didn’t. “I don’t remember promising.” He was pretty sure he’d remember promising to wear eyeliner (And was that a tube of mascara?) to Adam’s wedding.

“To be fair, I think Adam got you drunk and took advantage of you. You were really in no shape to deny him anything at that point.”

Kris blushed, even though he knew that no such thing had happened. There was no way he’d forget _that_. He felt like a square peg trying to fit into a round hole; as if he’d stepped into Bizzaro World.

“What on earth made you decide to come over here this morning?” Danielle asked as she lined Kris’ eyes. “You know the groom’s not supposed to see the bride, or in this case, the other groom, before the ceremony.”

“I had to . . . .” Wait. Did she just imply that he was the groom? Kris thought about all the strange things that had transpired that morning; the kiss, the suit, and him not supposed to see Adam before the ceremony.

Kris pushed Danielle’s hand away and slid off the sink, ignoring her, “Hey, I’m not done yet!”

Kris hurried out of the guest room and down the hall to Adam’s room.

“Out!” Kris said before Brad could squawk a protest. “Everyone out.”

At a nod from Adam, everyone but Adam left the room. He’d looked surprised when Kris first burst in, but now he gave him a fondly amused look. “You’re going to give Brad a heart attack.”

“I don’t care about Brad right now,” Kris said as he studied Adam, then the room.

Adam wore a silver suit with black pinstripes, the complement to Kris’ own. There was a photo on the night stand of Kris and Adam kissing. Plaid shirts and worn sneakers snugged up against sequined tops and leather boots in the walk-in closet. Kris thought for a moment that he might start to hyperventilate.

And then he remembered the weird chick from the night before, at the bar. And the wish he’d made.

Kris’ breath caught in his throat, and it took him a moment to be able to speak. “Adam, do you . . . do you remember the night you asked me for a sign that you should wait for me?” The night Kris had been too afraid to give Adam that sign.

“Of course I remember,” Adam said. He smiled, and his eyes went a little bit hazy, and Kris knew he was thinking of that moment.

“Did I . . . did I tell you that I loved you?”

Adam raised an eyebrow. “You don’t remember?”

No. “Yeah, it’s just, I want to hear it from your perspective.”

“Okay. Well, no, you didn’t tell me you loved me,” Adam said, and Kris’ heart sank. “Not right away, anyway,” Adam said, that same soft smile curving his lips. “First you kissed me.”

“I . . . I kissed you?”

“Well, actually, first you turned away and I thought you were going to leave.” Kris _had_ left. “But then you stopped.” He’d wanted to stop and turn around, but he’d been too much of a coward to do so. “You came back to me, and you just . . . kissed me.”

Adam looked like he was going to cry.

“And then what?”

Adam laughed, and the tears evaporated. “Then you seduced me.”

Kris’ eyes went wide. “I did _not_!” He wouldn’t have. Would he? “Was I any good at it?” he wondered.

“Oh, baby,” Adam said, and this time when he spoke the endearment a shiver went down Kris’ spine. “You were _very_ good at it.” He stopped and thought for a moment. “Though, to be honest, you didn’t have to work too hard at it; I was pretty easy.”

Kris laughed at that, and Adam smiled at him. He wished he could remember doing that. He wished he’d _done_ that in his time. “Adam,” Kris said, a quaver in his voice.

“Yes, baby?”

“I’m really glad I did that.”

Adam’s smile could’ve powered all of LA. “Me, too.” Adam held his arms out and Kris flew into them. “Everything alright?”

Kris nodded his head against Adam’s shoulder. “Yes. I just had a really bad dream,” he said. “That you were marrying someone else.”

“Never happen,” Adam said with so much conviction that Kris could almost believe there was nothing he could do to screw this up. Except for how he remembered doing just that.

“So.” Kris cleared his throat. “Your wedding.”

“ _Our_ wedding,” Adam corrected.

“Right, our wedding. When do we have to be there again?”

Adam giggled, then covered his mouth with his fingers, as if he could pretend that sound hadn’t issued from his mouth. “What did you have in mind?”

“I thought maybe we could reenact that me seducing you thing,” Kris said hopefully.

Adam’s eyes went dark. In answer, he bent his head and pressed a kiss to Kris’ lips, but all hope for that reenactment was quashed when Brad pounded on the door and yelled for them to keep their clothes on. Kris wondered if Cale would help him hide the body if he killed Brad. His frustration must have shown on his face, because Adam laughed at him.

Kris decided that he couldn’t be too upset in the face of Adam’s happiness. Beside, they were getting married. The two of them. Kris and Adam. Adam and Kris. Adam was going to promise to love and cherish _him_ , not someone else. Kris smiled his first real smile of the day. Heck, of the past couple of years; since he’d hurt Adam and been forced to watch him move on.

Adam bussed Kris’ lips. “Hold that thought, baby.”

Kris knew he’d be thinking of nothing else.

The End


End file.
